bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zee's Celebrity Big Brother One
Zee's Celebrity Big Brother One 'is the first season of Zee's Celebrity Big Brother, created by Zeebem10. ('DISCLAIMER: Please note that none of these houseguests are real ''celebrities, but rather, celebrities within the world this show takes place.) Twists '''Head of Household: '''At the beginning of each week, there will be a competition where the winner will become Head of Household, who will be safe for the week and will put up two houseguests up for Eviction. '''Power of Veto:' This competition allows the winner to take down one of the nominees, forcing the HoH to replace the taken down houseguest with another. Double Eviction: '''After the regular eviction on a certain day/days, there will be a week's worth of Big Brother in one night, resulting in a second nominee to be evicted. '''Celebrity Houseguests: All the houseguests this season are celebrities, unlike in regular seasons. Shorter Season: Due to the fact that the Celebrity houseguests can't commit to a full three month season, the season will last for 42 days, exactly 6 weeks. Smaller Prize Money: Since the series is one-third the normal length of a normal season, and due to the fact that the Celebrities will be paid to enter the house, the prize has been cut in half to $250,000. Seven Person Jury and Final Two: The first three celebrity houseguests evicted will not be a part of the jury, while the following seven will be made a part of the jury to vote for one of the final two to win on finale night. All evicted houseguests will also be sent home instead of a jury villa due to their celebrity status. Polls Who is your favorite celebrity houseguest? Abigail Barry Deb Ferwa Gemma Hugo Leon Mickey Perry Shaina Sienna Zakary Which celebrity houseguest do you think will win? Abigail Barry Deb Ferwa Gemma Hugo Leon Mickey Perry Shaina Sienna Zakary Houseguests The Game Week One, Round One (Days 1-10) The season begins with Julie introducing each of the twelve celebrity houseguests, such as Deb Henderson, a comedian with a controversial past, and Zakary Turner, a drag queen who says that he is willing to go in and do anything for the win. The first six to enter, Abigail, Ferwa, Gemma, Leon, Mickey, and Perry, explore the house and its contents. Gemma, who is beaming with excitement and is talking a mile a minute, is noticed by Mickey. In the DR, he notes that because of his more reserved nature, Gemma '''is already starting to get on his nerves. Next, the final six houseguests, '''Barry, Deb, Hugo, Shaina, Sienna, and Zakary, who walks into the house as his drag persona, Cristal D'Lite. Once all twelve houseguests had entered the house, Deb '''pulls '''Perry '''aside into the sunroom themed lounge. Together, they laugh about how crazy it is that they would be in the game together, seeing as they had done a show together in Vegas, once. They decide to form an alliance and not tell the others about their knowing each other. Meanwhile, '''Shaina '''notes in the DR how she's nervous to be in a house with '''Hugo who is known for his aggressive personality. Knowing her own temperament, she notes how she is going to try to stay on his good side. After the houseguests pop the champagne and raise a glass to the season, we cut to a shot of Sienna talking to Abigail in one of the bedrooms about how some of the stronger female houseguests need to stick together to take out some of the stronger guys. Sienna mentions how she really likes Ferwa, who's so far been fairly relaxed, as well as Shaina the Olympic gymnast. They agree to try and form a female alliance early on, but Abigail and Sienna decide to form a final two, having so far liked and trusted one another. They eventually pull the two women they suggested to one another in a bedroom to discuss forming the alliance, to which they all agree, calling themselves the Golden Girls. Ferwa mentions in the DR how she likes the women's alliance already and hopes that she can hide behind bigger players in the alliance when they are targeted. Meanwhile, Gemma, who has noted what a big fan of the game she is, talks to Zakary in private and mentions that she loves a lot of his work, while he feels the same, with her being a make-up guru. He mentions in the DR how that he really likes and jives with her energy. The duo ends deciding to form an alliance and end up deciding they need a third member of their group. Before they can decide on a member, though, Julie calls everyone to the backyard for the first HoH competition of the season, called Starstruck. In this competition, each of the houseguests will have to stand onto a raised disk attached to a rope dangling from a device that will spin the celebrities in a circle. While having to try and stay on the disk, they must also endure being slapped with a giant foam star each time they go around the circle. The last houseguest on their disk will be the first Head of Household of the season. Once the competition has been explained, each of the houseguests steps on their disks, and the competition begins. After about twenty minutes, Mickey, being as bulky as he is, struggles and eventually falls off his disk. He is eventually followed by Deb, Barry, Abigail, and Hugo. After about an hour and fifteen minutes, the last few remaining on their disks were Ferwa, Leon, and Shaina. From the sidelines, Sienna cheered on her alliance members in hopes her alliance could be in control for the first week. This, however, only made Leon suspicious, and resulted in him holding onto his rope even tighter. Eventually, Ferwa fell off her disk, resulting in Leon trying to make a deal with Shaina who shut him down almost immediately. In the DR, she mentions her hyper-competitive nature, and drive to win. She also notes how she worries that Leon, knowing of her Olympic status, would go back on his word and nominate her for being a competition threat. After about twenty more minutes, Leon eventually falls off his disk, crowning Shaina as the first Head of Household of the season. After the HoH competition, everyone congratulates Shaina '''on her win, who notes in the DR how excited she is to have won the competition, citing her competitive nature. She, along with the other members of the ''Golden Girls ''meet together to celebrate and discuss nomination plans. '''Sienna, who has become threatened by Leon '''for his attempt at making a deal to '''Shaina. The foursome agrees that taking out a strong male like Leon '''would be their best course of action going forward to give the rest of them a better chance of winning the veto. When asked who she would put up next to him, '''Shaina '''notes how she isn't too sure of a target. '''Ferwa '''suggests they put up someone like '''Perry, who won't be viewed as a target compared to Leon. She notes in the DR how she figures that they might as well put a weak pawn up next to Leon to make it easier to send him out. Meanwhile, Hugo walks into the ranch bedroom to congratulate Leon, who is talking with Mickey and Barry. They get to talking some, and eventually, Hugo mentions how he feels like all the girls are isolating themselves from the rest of the group, and thinks that the four of them would make a good alliance. Barry takes note of how most of the women have seemed to stick with Shaina and, while they talk to the guys, they more just talk amongst themselves. He makes note of Abigail and Sienna, specifically. Leon decides that if any of them win the HoH competition, that two of the women should go up. Barry '''mentions in the DR how he worries that by isolating themselves from half of the house, that the men could just as easily be picked off. Meanwhile, '''Hugo '''mentions in the DR how while he is threatened by the women, he is also irritated by the fact that he was so quick to fall off his disk in the HoH comp, and wants to show he is a competitor as well. At some point, '''Shaina '''talks to '''Perry '''in the HoH room about nominations, and how while she likes him, she also knows everyone else likes him as well and feels that he would be a good person to put up on the block as a pawn. While hesitant at first, '''Shaina '''promises to him that they'd have the votes in most of the women, with him responding that he could probably garner enough votes to save himself in addition to '''Shaina's proposed votes. After talking some more, the duo decides to work together to try and keep each other safe for the time being. Later, at the nomination ceremony, Shaina '''nominates '''Leon '''and '''Perry stating that her reasoning is simply that Leon '''did very well in the first HoH competition, which made her want to put him up on the block next to a pawn such as '''Perry. Leon, feeling as though Shaina '''was using an excuse to make her reasoning sound less threatened that she probably truly was, leaves to go blow off some steam by working out with '''Hugo '''and '''Mickey. Barry, however, feels as though this would be a perfect time to gain some new friends in the house and bonded some with Deb,' Gemma', Zakary, and Sienna. Gemma, liking that group of four suggests that the four of them try to work together in the coming weeks, to which they all agree. When the topic of how people might vote is brought up, Deb '''is the first to suggest they all vote out '''Leon for his being an athletic threat, a suggestion to which Sienna hastily seconds. When Zakary '''and '''Gemma '''show no hesitation either, '''Barry '''agrees as well but mentions in the DR how he is worried for his ally. After this, the cameras cut to '''Mickey, Leon, Hugo, Shaina, and Ferwa '''working out in the gym together. '''Leon, '''who is not altogether happy with his nomination, asks to speak with '''Shaina '''privately about the nomination set. They go out onto the skybridge and discuss this, with '''Shaina '''mentioning how she only nominated him because of the fact that he did so well in the HoH competition, to which he notes that he had felt shut out by them due to '''Sienna rooting for her over him. Finding this somewhat silly, Shaina '''says that she does actually respect him and that '''Sienna '''had just bonded more with the Olympic athlete than she did '''Leon. She suggests that if he wins the veto, that they should try to at least keep each other in mind when one of them are on the block, a suggestion he likes. Despite his suggestion that she try and backdoor someone if she wins, Shaina '''notes how she'd rather not get any more blood on her hands. Later, it was time to pick players for the veto competition, with '''Shaina '''drawing '''Sienna, Perry '''drawing '''Hugo, and Leon drawing a houseguest's choice token, ending up picking Mickey. They compete in the first Power of Veto competition of the season, ICEA, where the houseguests are buying a new set of furniture for the house, and are looking at an ICEA furniture catalog. After looking at a set of pieces of furniture, they must answer a set of questions about the furniture they had looked at. The last one left standing will win the Power of Veto. In the competition, Hugo was the first one out, much to his irritation. He was soon followed by Shaina, Perry, and Mickey, leaving''' Sienna''' and''' Leon''' as the last two houseguests left. Finally, '''Leon '''was knocked out of the competiton by a question about a yellow couch, crowning '''Sienna '''as the winner of the Power of Veto. Voting History } | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Mickey | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Perry | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Shaina | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Sienna | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Zakary | | | | | | | | | | | |} Category:Zeebem10's Big Brother Category:Zeebem10's Celebrity Big Brother Category:Season Page